Low or reduced baroreflex sensitivity in patients is associated with numerous problems and disorders (e.g., hypertension, congestive heart failure, coronary heart disease, hypertension, depression, alcohol or drug use disorders and aging). Reduced baroreflex sensitivity in patients blunts the flexibility of the body's self-regulatory system. Contrariwise, high baroreflex sensitivity in patients is generally associated with health and wellness.
What is needed, therefore, are efficacious and cost effective means and methods for increasing baroreflex sensitivity in patients.
Various printed publications, patents and patent applications containing subject matter relating directly or indirectly to the methods, systems, devices and components described below include, but are not limited to, the following:    Vaschillo, E. G., Vaschillo, B., Lehrer, P. M. Characteristics of Resonance in Heart Rate Variability Stimulated by Biofeedback. Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback. 2006, June; 31(2): 129-142    Vaschillo, E G, Vaschillo, B, Buckman, J F, Pandina, R J, and Bates, M E. The Investigation and Clinical Significance of Resonance in the Heart Rate and Vascular Tone Baroreflexes. In BIOSTEC 2010, CCIS 127, A. Fred, J. Filipe, and H. Gamboa (Eds.), pp. 224-237, Springer, Heidelberg.    Vaschillo, E. G., Bates, M, Vaschillo, B., Lehrer, P. M., et al. Heart rate variability response to alcohol, placebo, and emotional picture cue challenges: Effects of 0.1-Hz stimulation, Psychophysiology, 45 (2008), 847-858.    France C R, France J L, Patterson S M. Blood pressure and cerebral oxygenation responses to skeletal muscle tension: a comparison of two physical maneuvers to prevent vasovagal reactions. Clinical Physiology and Functional Imaging. 2006; 26:21-25.    Vaschillo, E. G., Bates, M. E., Vaschillo, B., Lehrer, P., Udo, Lehrer P, Vaschillo E, Trost Z, France C. Effects of rhythmical muscle tension at 0.1 Hz on cardiovascular resonance and the baroreflex. Biological Psychology. 2009; 81:24-30.    Wheat, A. & Larkin, K. Biofeedback of Heart Rate Variability and Related Physiology: A Critical Review Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback. 2010, 35: 3: 229-242.    Hashmi et al. Effect of Pulsing in Low-Level Light Therapy, Lasers Surg Med. 2010; 42(6): 450-466.    Vaschillo, E. G., Vaschillo, B., Pandina, R. J. and Bates, M. E. (2011), Resonances in the cardiovascular system caused by rhythmical muscle tension. Psychophysiology, 48: 927-936.    Grote et al. Cardio-autonomic control and wellbeing due to oscillating color light exposure, Physiology & Behavior 114-115 (2013) 55-64.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,502 to Gorges for “Learning relaxation device,” Oct. 11, 1979.    U.S. Pat. No. 8,442,632 to Kullock et al. for “Method and apparatus for affecting the autonomic nervous system,” Oct. 21, 1998.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,632 to Jalliet for “Method for changing critical brain activity using light and sound,” Nov. 30, 1998.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,032 to Gavish et al. for “Interventive-diagnostic device,” Jul. 6, 1999.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,482 to Vaschillo et al. for “Therapeutic method for a human subject,” Dec. 7, 1999.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,658 to Elliot for “Method and system providing a fundamental musical interval for heart rate variability synchronization,” Mar. 25, 2004.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,032 to Childre et al. for “Systems and methods for facilitating physiological coherence using respiration training,” Oct. 3, 2006.    WO Patent No. 2008131553 to Martel for “Light modulation device and system,” Apr. 30, 2007.    WO Application No. 2014170880 to Nissila et al. for “Light therapy apparatus and method,” Apr. 18, 2014.
The dates of the foregoing publications may correspond to any one of priority dates, filing dates, publication dates, issue dates and retrieval dates. Listing of the above patents and patent applications in this background section is not, and shall not be construed as, an admission by the applicants or their counsel that one or more publications from the above list constitutes prior art in respect of the applicant's various inventions.
Upon having read and understood the Summary, Detailed Descriptions and Claims set forth below, those skilled in the art will appreciate that at least some of the methods, systems, devices and components disclosed in the printed publications listed herein may be modified advantageously in accordance with the teachings of the various embodiments that are disclosed and described herein.